1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for covering electrical equipment which is connected to the busbars of a bus system and has a maximum structural height, and wherein the upper sides of the busbars are equidistantly spaced from the clamping faces of holders for receiving and firmly retaining the busbars.
Bus systems having a plurality of bars extending in parallel are capable of having a great many electrical equipment units attached to the busbars, such electrical equipment comprising fuse holders, disconnecting switches, branch terminals and the like. To protect such electrical equipment from outside contact, it is desirable to provide it with a shock-proof cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for covering fuse holders is disclosed in German Utility Patent DE-GM No. 85 11 030. This prior art device comprises a box-shaped cover plate having a number of through-holes corresponding to the number of fuses. On the underside of the cover plate, guide ribs are arranged around the through-holes to enable the cover plate to be affixed to the screw socket of the fuse holder. Attached to the narrow sides of the cover plate are side plates which extend up to the clamping face of the holder for receiving and retaining the busbars. At their exposed edges facing the clamping face, the side plates are provided with break lines to facilitate the breaking out of cable inlet openings.
This well known cover device was created especially for fuse holders adapted to have fuses replaced without removing the cover.
In addition to fuse holders, other electrical devices may also be connected to the busbars which are not as easy to fit with a cover.